


First Jump

by Daegaer



Series: Problems in Navigation [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford and Schuldig count down for Ran's first jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Weiss vs Saiyuki Battle Challenge 1, for [](http://laurose8.livejournal.com/profile)[laurose8](http://laurose8.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _Crawford/Ran : future reincarnation fic : belonging together_ \- Space Opera!

Crawford sat at his console, keeping a close eye on the stream of numbers flowing past. Everything was running smoothly. The engine report came in, showing them primed for jump. _Well done as usual, Nagi_ , he thought. It was good to know there was one thing that was definitely going to go right.

"All hands," he said, depressing the all-ship communications, "sixty minutes. Repeat, sixty minutes."

"Let's get the nav settled," Schuldig said quietly, getting up. "Don't tell him to report here, I'll fetch him."

"Yeah," Crawford said. "Probably better." He looked at the ship's status reports again, and at the projected jump. It was a simple enough route; the old navigator would have done it in her sleep. _Enough_ , he told himself. He had no premonitions of disaster, and must, in the past, have been on ships with novice navigators. Statistically it was impossible to have avoided it, during the worst of the war. It was just that he hadn't had to be aware of it at the time, hadn't been the damn captain and responsible for keeping everyone else alive. He told himself to be sensible; everything would be fine – Ran had been calm all day, and had been well treated by the crew. They'd all been under strict instructions not to upset him in any way. Now he just had to react to his real duty as if he were facing nothing more than another simulated run. Crawford grimaced and fought not to chew his nails; it was a relief to be distracted by Schuldig returning with their shivering navigator.

The process of getting Ran into his station went without a hitch, although he lay there hyperventilating until Schuldig quieted him with the drugs.

"Smile, Captain," Schuldig said, slipping into his own station and starting the navigation computer running. "Every last one of the last simulations worked. We probably won't all die."

"You've always been the voice of reason," Crawford said. Normality, he thought. Normal conversation. "I'm going to eat nothing except those really crisp yellow pears the Athna markets sell, how about you?"

"We going planetside? Fresh fruit's going to cost you a fortune on the station," Schuldig said. "Ah, time –" He nodded at the chronometer.

"All hands, thirty minutes," Crawford said. "This is always so boring."

"Were you this much of a whiner on the _Terror_?" Schuldig grinned. "I don't think you were, you know."

"We're on the bridge," Crawford said without heat.

"Sure, sure. Were you this much of a whiner, Captain?"

"Far worse. It's just that your memory is destroyed with drink and the joys of free enterprise." He depressed the all-ship communication again. "All hands, stop eavesdropping and secure all breakables."

"If you've got to go, go before we go," Schuldig added. He made a _Comm off_ gesture. "Relax, seriously," he murmured.

Crawford nodded, feeling the mental touch of comfort backing up Schuldig's speech. They watched the numbers ticking down, making no more than desultory conversation, until,

"All hands, we are approaching jump point," Crawford said. "Ten minutes."

Schuldig gave him an encouraging thumbs-up for the next announcement.

"All hands, five minutes. Five minutes to jump."

They'd all done this a hundred times, more. He had no feeling they should abort. Everything seemed to be perfectly as it should. _Everything would be all right_. Crawford grinned over at Schuldig and made the final announcement.

"All hands, ready for jump. On my mark, and – jump."

Schuldig engaged the systems and the navigation and main engines interfaced. Strapped in the navigator's station, Ran stiffened, then shook violently as if electrocuted, making a low, moaning sound that rose to a horrified shriek.

The ship jumped.


End file.
